The Prankster and the Brainiac's 'Fandoms unite' Quest!
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Another random story...*sigh* But with double the fun! Here,you get interrogate every member of any fandom [eg. Percy Jackson,Harry Potter,Divergent,Twilight, SRMTHFG]including Jessica,Brandon,Andrew and me! And we HAVE to answer,truthfully! #[Name of person] if you want to ask them a question...and sometimes you can make dares too...*Smiles evilly*
1. SEASON I

**Welcome too 'Two Authoress's tales and stories!' I'm your current hostess, DreamerRedStreak!**

Alexis: Dreamer,what is this about?

Jessica: Actually,I made this.

Alexis: hmmmmmmm...

Alexis: Jessica, what is this about?

Jessica: Well the monkey team thinks it's practical comedy when I give suggestions and for pranks in your stories,but you decline,and then we catfight.

Otto: Yeah! Remember that joke we were supposed to prank on Viola? Buut...I wet my pants when I tried to place a whoopie cushion under her bed.

Viola: Wait...what?!

Jessica: OTTO!

Otto: hehe...

Alexis: How- Never mind. Continue.

Jessica: This is like those types of shows where the host/hostess asks the main people questions and the have to answer. Truthfully.

Alexis: A session?

Jessica: Something like that.

Olivia: This is gunna be sooooo exciting. *gets popcorn*

 **Okay! Let the show begin and-**

Jessica: JUST START!

 **Okay okay..here's a few questions asked by some people on Fanfiction. First question. To Alexis; Why did you choose Viola as your monkey form?**

Alexis: Well...I like reading books,and I'm a brainiac...And plus,I love Gibson..so...that's why.

Jessica: You never said you liked studying.

Alexis: I don't say it out loud,but I like studying.

Jessica: Then why-

 **To Jessica; Why do you love Percy Jackson so much?**

Jessica: Let's just say, It's a DAM Percy Jackson thing,you wouldn't understand.

All Percy Jackson fans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Everyone else: Whaa?

Jessica: Plus,my last name is Jackson. It's a dam cool thing.

PercyJacksonfans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

 **Umm..okay...I can see only Percy Jackson fans can understand that. This question goes to both the girls; How did you two meet?**

Jessica: Oh it was hil-LARIOUS! I was-

 **How about we show this on flashback?**

* * *

 _Flash back_

* * *

 _A small girl with brown hair sat alone in a room. She was wearing a blue cap,and uncapping and capping a ball point pen for no reason. A teacher was sitting at the front,looking very stern._

 _The teacher was very drowsy,and every five seconds he'd fall asleep. Finally he drowsed off,his snores echoed through the empty room._

 _Suddenly a small,black-haired girl walked in,carrying a stack of books. She had silvery blue eyes,and fair skin._

 _It was obvious she was a book nerd._

 _It was exactly that moment when the brown haired girl who had detention,noticed that the black-haired girl had a piece of paper in her hand,with 'Detention' written on it._

 _The black-haired girl looked grumpy and angry,and her eyes were red,as if she had been crying the entire time. She was wearing a light pink miniskirt,with a blue shirt and black overlay on top._ _She walked up to the teacher in the front desk and the half asleep teacher took the paper._

 _The girl took the seat next to the brown haired girl,and the brown haired girl,named Jessica,spoke first._

 _"So...why are you here?" the brown headed girl asked. She stared at her. She was wearing ripped jeans,wedge sandals, a blue T-shirt with a black overlay. She was totally the opposite of her._

 _"Detention." The black haired girl,named Alexis grumbled._

 _"Why?" Jessica asked,receiving a glare from Alexis._

 _"Amanda. She is a big meanie." Alexis replied._

 _"Oh her...I've gotten dozens of detentions 'cause of her." she yawned._

 _Alexis's eyes widened. "Seriously?"_

 _Jessica looked bored,as if this was nothing. "Oh yeah. But I'm here today 'cause I placed a safety pin under 's chair. I mean,why do they call it a safety pin,if it ain't safe?"_

 _Alexis giggled,and Jessica took out a two blue muffins,and offered one to Alexis. Alexis's eyes widened._

 _"We're not supposed to eat in detention!" Jessica winked._

 _"I can see Mr. Sleepy Head's monitoring the class. He always falls asleep. I speak from truth. Now,diggin!"_

 _Both the girls exchanged soft smiles,and they knew they would get along very well..._

 _"JESSICA JACKSON AND ALEXIS WINTERS,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _Alexis glares at Jessica. "Seriously?!"_

 _Jessica blushes...blue?! "Oops a daisy."_

 _"DETENTION TOMORROW AS WELL!"_

 _Alexis glares at Jessica. "Thanks a lot." she mutters. Jessica's face brightens._

 _"No problem! I'll bring extra muffins!"_

 _Alexis: -_- Omg girl you are so naive!_

 _Jessica: Was it something I said?_

* * *

Everyone: ..

 **Okaaay! Alexis, How did you feel when you got detention?**

Alexis: It was terrible.

Jessica: IT WAS AWESOME! But I still don't get why Alexis called me stupid there. I was just being generous...

Alexis: Yeah. Real generous. -_-

 **So up next! To Alexis: You have made it clear that you don't like Andrew,but you always talk about him. Do you actually like him?**

Everyone:*Looks at Alexis*

Alexis:*blush* I'm...still thinking about it.

Dreamer:So...you were lying when you told you didn't like him?

Alexis: ONLY ONE QUESTION PER TURN!

Jessica: Andrew looks...at me.. I fake a smile so he won't see...

Alexis: NO.

Jessica: What I want...what I need...and everything that we should be...

 **Jessica! Question for you: There has been several times when Alexis had published that a mysterious 'someone' had held your hand. Who is it?**

Alexis:OOH! OOH! PICK ME-

Jessica:SHUT UP!

Dreamer:You HAVE to answer. Truthfully.

Jessica:Fine . That person's name is...um...

Alexis: BRANDON FROM JESSICA'S CHEMISTRY CLASS!

*Le gasp*

Jessica:*blushes bright red and takes out a chainsaw*

Alexis:ADIOS AMIGOS,MAMA'S CALLIN' ME HOME BEFORE MY BUTT IS SEPARATED FROM MY BOD-AYYYY!

Jessica: YOUR BUTTS' NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S GUNNA BE SEPARATED FROM YOUR BOD-AAAY

 **And that's a story about two 'besties'. But wait,we'er outa questions!**

*Le gasp*

 **EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE US QUESTIONS BEFORE WE RUN OUT! SEE YOU SOON NEXT TIME ON...WHAT'S THIS SHOW'S NAME?**

Sprx: The Prankster and Brainiac-er!

 **YES THAT'S RIGHT! R &R MORE QUESTIONS PLEEEAAAAASE!**

Nova: Wait. I thought this show was called-

 **THE PRANKSTER AND THE BRAINIAC!**

Nova: No it was-

 **THE PRANKSTER AND THE BRAINIAC!**

Nova: NO IT WAS-

Sprx and Dreamer: **THE PRANKSTER AND THE BRAINIAC!**

Nova: SPRX I'M GUNNA KILL YOU! *Takes out chainsaw*

Sprx: MY BUTT! MY PRECIOUS RED BUTT! R&R PEEPS! AND SAVE MEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm your current hostess, DreamerRedStreak, Lone Authoress's [Jessica] and Divine Doodlia's [Alexis] Best friend on Fanfiction.**

Jessica: Don't we know that already?!

Sprx: I think we do.

Jessica: I'm bored.

Alexis: You're always bored.

Jessica: ...

Jessica: I'm to lazy to reply to that.

Olivia: You just replied.

Jessica: Did I? Lemme check.

Jessica: Naah...to lazy.

 **Okaaay! #AskJessica: Why do you hate Pink so much?**

Jessica: Here's a question! WHY ARE YOU ASKING LAME QUESTIONS?

Nova: Just reply already!

Jessica: FINE! I hate pink because it's a girly color.

Tara: But you're a gi-

Jessica: Tomboy

Viola: No she means to say you're-

Jessica: Tomboy

Alexis: Jess-

Jessica: T-O-M-B-O-Y

 **Okay okay. Now, #AskSprx. Oooh I like this one. 'Do you fancy Jessica a bit?'**

*Everyone stares at Sprx,except Jessica,who's painting her nails blue and blue*

Nova: *eye twiches* An-swer Sp-ar-kay.

Sprx: *blushes* Umm...sorta.

Alexis: WHAT?! YOU GET THROUGH ME TO TOUCH HER,BOY!

Sprx: I FANCY HER ONLY BECAUSE SHE PULLS AWESOME PRANKS! DON'T KILL ME!

Jessica: What's goin' on?

 **#AskAlexis: HAVE YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND ON WEATHER YOU LIKE ANDREW OR NOT?!**

Alexis: Jessica I know that's you who asked this question. You've spelt 'whether' wrong.

Jessica: Sugar Honey Iced Tea.

 **#AskAlexis: Are you lesbian with Jessica?**

Alexis: *sweats* JESSICA LOOK A BLUE MUFFIN!

Jessica: I'M ON IT! *Runs like a dog*

Alexis: NONONONONONONONONONO OBVI NO! SHE'S MY BFF SO IT'S NATURAL FOR US TO HUG! IF I ANSWER THAT QUESTION WHEN SHE'S HERE SHE'LL TELL ANDREW!

Olivia:So...you like Andrew?

 **#AskJessica: What if there was no blue?**

Everyone: DELETE IT!

Alexis: BURN THE QUESTION BEFORE-

Jessica: I'm back! now lemme read the question...

Alexis: DREAMER!

Jessica: What if there was no- *GASP*

Alexis: Jess..it's..I..um...

Jessica: *sinks to knees* No...no...

Nova: Uhh...

Jessica: *sobs uncontrollably*

Everyone: *backs away slowly"

Jessica: *dies*

 **Okay...that was weird. Here's a question from a reviewer,TheGirlInShadows:**

 **Wow.#AskAlexis:Do you like Cotton Candy or Popcorn better?**

Alexis:DUDE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT AN IMPORTANT MATTER YOU'RE ASKING?!

TheGirlInShadows:*Sweatdrop*

Alexis:Nevertheless,I shall answer.

Antauri:COTTON CANDA-A-A-Y!

Gibson:POPCORN!

Both of them:ALEXIS!

Alexis:Gods,don't be savages and eat me!

*Soon audiences supporting cotton candy fight against those supporting popcorn*

Alexis:Although I like popcorn flavoured cotton candy...

Jessica: That's a DAM problem..

Percy Jackson fans: HHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! YES! WE REALLY GOT REVIEWS! WE GOT ABOUT...THREE QUESTIONS AND ONE DARE!**

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAY!

 **Thank you, FF crazy, TheCrazyChipmunk, and TheGirlInShadows for reviewing!**

 **Okay, First comes FF crazy...#Alexis...Have you ever made out with someone?**

Alexis: WHAT THE FREAKIN' SHUGAZOOM!? OF COURSE NOT!

Jessica: She wants to make out with someone though.

Olivia: ANDREW!

Alexis:*blush* NO I DON'T!

Jessica: YES YOU DO!CORRECT OLI! YOU GET A COOKIE!

Olivia: YAAY!

Jessica: JK! IT'S A RAISIN!

Olivia: AWWWWWWWWW

 **NEXT BY...THECRAZYCHIPMUNK! #Jessica...When did you get your highlights as green? And is your last name really Jackson? Or did you change it after you read Percy Jackson?**

Jessica: Everyone thinks that I lie when I say my last name's Jackson. I have to say I was shocked when I found out Percy's last name of 'Jackson' too...my friends wouldn't stop envying me...meanies...course..I pranked them...and got detention...JUST KIDDING!

Everyone: ...

Jessica: For highlights...I dyed them when I was like...well..I don't remember...I think when I was in fourth grade or something. I didn't dye the WHOLE thing sea green...just till the neck range. I had to beg my mother.

Alexis: I would pay to see that.

Jessica: Shuddup.

 **HERE'S ANOTHER ONE FROM FF CRAZY..Uh oh. It's #DareJessica.** **I dare you to make out with any GIRL in the team. Straight in the lips! Note that I wrote '#DareJessica'!**

Everyone: ...

Jessica: Uh...*Takes out frosting and draws lips on her muffin and kisses it*

Jessica: DONE!

Alexis: ...

Everyone:...

Jessica: FF Crazy...I swear I gunna-

Alexis: This is a big bowl of uncomfortable. Let's see the girls who want to make out with Jessica! *takes out remote and presses it,and fangirl screams are heard.*

Alexis: Uh...AMANDA?!

Jessica: AMANDA WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME?! I'D RATHER KISS BRANDON!

Alexis: To late! Sorry Jackson! *snaps finger and Amanda appears*

Amanda: YAAS! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOR YEARS! *Grabs Jessica's leg and drags her in closet*

Jessica: 911! 911 ALREADY?! HEEEEEEEELP!

*Door slams shut*

Alexis: I'm gunna be sick...

Olivia: *grabs phone* Should I call Andrew?

Alexis: NO!

*15 minutes later, Jessica comes crwling out of the cupboard,with lipstick on her face,her hair tangled,and shirt sleeve slanted...*

Jessica: GASP *WHEEZE* GASP *WHEEZE* GASP *WHEEZE*-

Amanda: *skips out of the cupboard* THANKS ALEXIS! SORRY FOR LANDING YOU IN DETENTION IN THIRD GRADE!

Alexis: *eye twiches* I hate you...

Amanda: What?

Alexis: I said You're welcome!

Amanda: GROUP HUG!

Alexis: ADIOS AMIGO! *Snaps finger,and Amanda vanishes*

*Everyone stares at Jessica*

Jessica: [gasp] *wheeze* [gasp] *wheeze*

Everyone:...

Olivia: Should I call Brandon?

Jessica: No..call...Leo Valdez.. *faints*

Olivia: But he doesn't have a number...

Alexis: She means to say that she doesn't want you to call anyone.

Olivia: Oh.

 **Well that was strange. Anyway,Review and please give more questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're getting famous by the minute! We've got four more reviews!**

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAY!

Otto: Hey,where's Jessica?

Alexis: She's at the hospital,getting her blood pumped.

*Jessica hops out of the ambulance truck*

Jessica: Hey guys! I'm baaaaack!

 **First one is from...TheOrangeRainbow! #AskAlexis If you had an option of going into any movie,which movie would it be?**

Jessica: How come Alexis gets the easy ones?! And how can a rainbow be Orange? I mean-

Alexis: Um...for friends and family,I suggest Divergent. I would say Percy Jackson and the lightning thief,but they changed so much,so no.

 **Okay..next is...Lalalaila...#DareAlexis Confess to Andrew on your feelings about him.**

Jessica: I WOULD GIVE YOU A MILLION DOLLARS IF I HAD SOME!

Alexis: Uh...

Jessica: OLIVIA! CALL ANDREW!

Olivia: uh-

Jessica: Oh never mind. *snaps fingers and Andrew appears*

Andrew: Wha-

Jessica: Hi Andrew,and welcome to "Two authoress's tales and stories!" This is DreamerRedStreak, our hostess.

 **Hi,Andrew! Alexis has told me a _lot_ about you.**

Jessica: And I'm Jessica,Alexis's bestie,and-

Andrew: Alexis? Where is she?

Alexis: *blushes* Uh...hi.

Andrew: *blushes* Um..hello.

Jessica: hm...

Andrew: You're her best friend?

Jessica: Well yes. Yes I am.

Andrew: *Looks at her cloths* I can see that.

Jessica: Anyway,Alexis has something to say to you.

Andrew: Yeah?

Alexis: *gulps* Well Andrew..we've spent a lot of time together...and..um...I've grown a fondness for you-

Jessica: Not cheese fondue. Okay? Fond-Ness. Keep that in mind.

Andrew: Um..I've sorta grown a liking for you too.

Alexis: Really?

Andrew: Um yeah. Do you-Do you want to meet me in the library tomorrow evening?

Alexis: Uh,sure! I-I'd love too!

Andrew: Well-

Jessica: SEE YE LATER DREW! *Snaps fingers and Andrew vanishes*

Alexis: [sigh]

Jessica: *With guitar,sings 'Teardrops on my guitar*

Jessica: Drew looks...at me...I fake a smile so he won't see-

Alexis: no

Jessica: What I want...What I need..And...everything that we should be-

Alexis: SHUDDUP!*Holds line to Brandon*

Jessica: I'll be good.

 **That was GREAT! I like Lalalaila's brain! Okay,up next,from StripedRed**

 **#DareJessica:I dare Jessica** **to dress up in pink and dance to barbie girl! Sprx and Fire ABSOLUTELY HAVE to record it and post it on YouTube!**

 **Alright,that was EVEN better! Jessy,get into the dressing room!**

Jessica:Do I have to?

Alexis:ELSE YOU ARE UPSETTING A REVIEWER AND KICKED OUT OF THE SHOW!

Jessica:*vanishes into the dressing room*

Alexis:You get a cookie,StripedRed! You've done the impossible!

StripedRed:Yayness!

Alexis:That's MY LINE!

StripedRed:Aw,c'mon.

Alexis:Fine! Looks like Fans follow whatever their idol says.

StripedRed:I AM a fan of the story,dude!

Alexis:Whatev.

 ***Snaps fingers***

Olivia: What was that for?

 **I'm feelin' bad for Jessy, so I'm erasing her memory. She can sing and dress more easily.**

Alexis: Nice! *Snaps fingers and Jessica comes out,dressed in pink*

Jessica: *blinks* What's going on? Who am I? Who are you? Why am I looking at a donkey?

Alexis: I don't see any donkey...

Jessica: *blinks* Oh sorry..I was refering to you...

Alexis: -_- Even with memory loss she never changes.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

 **Your name is Jessica,and you're gunna be performing, Barbie Girl.**

Jessica: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Alexis: Do it and I'll give you unlimited wifi

Jessica: _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
 _Imagination, life is your creation_  
 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
 _Imagination, life is your creation_

Everyone: O_O

 ***Snap***

Jessica: *looks at herself*

Jessica: WHAT THE F***ING CLOTHS AM I WEARING!?

Alexis: Good job Jess! You performed Barbie girl!

Jessica: Don' . .Forever.

Jessica: Oh and thanks for erasing my memory Dreamer.

 **you knew?!**

Jessica: Course I did! I learn from Percy Jackson's life. Okay?!

*DING~*

A new review comes flying from the audience side,and hits Alexis SO hard,she fell crashing to the floor.

Sprx: "A new review! Yay!

Alexis: Anybody bother to care for a wounded girl?

Fire: Too busy. We'll call Andrew for ya.

Sprx: *shocked* b-b-b-but-

Jessica: *snaps fingers and returns to normal cloths* Yes everyone has a butt Sprx...but I need to get a new one...

Alexis: Why?

Jessica: My old one has a crack in it...

Alexis: OMG girl you are so naive!

Jessica: Was it something I said?

 ***Sigh* Childhood jokes reused again and again...Anyway...next one is from...RainbowDonut! #AskNova Are you lesbian?**

Jessica: *laughs*

Sprx: Ugh

Nova: OF course NOT! What a dumb question!

Jessica: I have a question...How can a Donut be rainbow?

Alexis: How can an Authoress be lonely?

*cricket chirps*

Olivia: It's possible...

Gibson: Absolutely.

Sprx: Totally acceptable.

Jessica: *smirks* How can a Doodlia be Divine?

 **Ding Ding! Point for LoneAuthoress [a.k.a Jessica!]**

Alexis: *grumbles* Jess always wins our fights...

 **NEXT! from...Thinky...#AskViola Have you ever made out with anyone other than Gibson?**

Gibson: ...

Viola: NONONONONOONONONONONO-

Jessica: Take a chill pill bro

Viola: bro? I'm-

Jessica: .Done.

Viola: But-

Alexis: VI! You can never argue with Jessica. She always gets her way.

 **Okaaaay...NEXT from...OH THIS IS ALSO FROM THINKY.#DareViola I dare you to make out with Antauri!**

Jessica: ATTA THINKY! YOU SURE ARE GOOD AT THINKING!

Gibson: NO

Antauri: Uhh-

Gibson: NO

Viola: uh-

Gibson: NO

 ***Snaps fingers and Gibson's knocked out***

Viola: GIBSON!

Jessica: *pushes Viola and Antauri in a closet and snaps fingers*

Sprx: What did you do?

Jessica: Their lips are now locked like North and South pole magnets attached.

* * *

1 min later...

* * *

Jessica: *snaps fingers and the monkey's lips separate*

Viola: [GASP]

Antauri: *faint*

Jessica: Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Alexis: What d'ya mean?

Jessica: The girl should faint and the boy she gasp.

Alexis: OMG girl you are so naive!

Jessica: Was it something I said?

 ***Sigh* Next..OMG WE HAVE THREE NEW REVIEWS!**

Jessica: _She's just a girl and she's on fire_

 _Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
 _She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
 _Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

 _Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
 _She got both feet on the ground_  
 _And she's burning it down_  
 _Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
 _She got her head in the clouds_  
 _And she's not backing down_

 _This girl is on fire..._  
 _This girl is on fire..._  
 _She's walking on fire..._  
 _This girl is on fire..._

Alexis: WE'RE FAMOUS!

*tumble weed passes*

Jessica: WE'RE FAMOUS,AND I'M ON FIRE!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Jessica: NEXT REVIEWS WILL ARRIVE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER PEEPS! REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL! AND READ OUR STORIES!

Sprx: But-

Alexis: We've all got butts' Sprx..but I need a new one.

Jessica: *smirks* why? is it overloaded?

Alexis: -_-

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Jessica: I need a new one, by the way.

 **Why?**

Jessica: Cause mine's got a crack in it.

Alexis: OMG girl you are so naive!

Jessica: Was it something I said?


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! WE'VE GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

Alexis: I COULD SING!

Jessica: Don't. Besides,I'm the one who's writing all the chapters,even though it's on your account.

Alexis: Jessy always makes the comebacks. Poop.

 **First one! From...Ageroonet! #DareFire Keep a cube of ice inside your pant till it melts XD**

Storm: Uhh..

Fire: ...

Everyone: ...

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!

Alexis: Shuddup.

Jessica: *Hold ice cubes in a jar* HERE YA GO FIRE!

Fire: Ugh *takes it and placed it in his pants*

Fire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Hops up and down*

Jessica: Hey,If there's Ice in Fire's pant,shouldn't it be melting already?

Alexis: OMG girl you are so naive!

Olivia: Actually it make sense.

Sprx: yup

Fire: OH...oh..thank shugazoom..it's melted...NOW I GOTTA CHANGE INTO DIFFERENT PANTS! *Runs out*

 **NEXT! From..HellMama #Storm Would you ever get on a dating website if you were forced to?**

Storm: Um..*glances at Fire*

Fire: ...*glances at Storm*

Jessica: It's a love story,baby just say-

Storm: Maybe...

Jessica: You were supposed to say yes. That's how the song goes.

Alexis: *sigh*

 **Next is from...FreeXWalker...#DareJessica Keep smelling your shoe till your next turn.**

Jessica: *sigh* No pity for the joker at all...*sniffs her shoe*

 **That was quick..NEXT FROM..WOW JESS! YOU'VE GOT FANS!**

Jessica: I know that.

 **It's from JessicaFangirl #AskJessica Have you ever sabotaged Alexis's and Andrew's time together?**

Jessica: *puts her shoe back on* That's a relief. Fangirl, I'll show you a 24 hour movie of my sabotages.

Alexis: No-

 **How about we watch the sabotages when we've answered the fictioners reviews? Next one is...from Noneovis #AskAntauri** **If you were a billionaire,how would you spend your money?**

Antauri: First I would spend it on whatever Maya wants,then the remaining to the city's improvements and orphanage.

Jessica: Wow

Maya: Back off,he's mine!

Jessica: I don't want your man ,how come Dreamer doesn't get any dares or anything?

 **Tough luck. This is from PassionCheese #DareDreamerRedStreak, yes i dared the hostess,I dare you to attach toilet paper on your shoe for the rest of the game and walk around with it.**

Jessica: *attaches toilet paper to Dreamer's shoe*

Jessica: That's too easy...And how can Cheese have Passion?

 **Hmph. Next is from...Mintisca! #AskTara What was your first kiss like?**

Tara: Well,smooth,soft,romantic...like something...exciting and new...

Jessica: Romeo take Tara somewhere they can be alone,She'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and she'll be the princess it's a love story,baby just say CUT! THAT'S NOT THE SCRIPT!

Everyone: *laughs*

 **Haha..okay..Next is...from Hooforia..#DareGibson Eat three spoonfuls of mustard,five spoons of vinegar and a ladle of cinnamon powder.**

Gibson: W-W-WHAT!? B-B-BUT-

Jessica: FOR THE LAST TIME,WE'VE ALL GOT BUTTS' GIBBY BOY!

Viola: YOU TEASE MY MAN,I'LL KICK YOU OUTA THE FICTION OF FANS!

Jessica: OH,YOU WANNA RAP CHALLENGE? CAUSE I GIVE YOU A RAP AND-

Alexis: GIBSON DO IT!

Sprx: *pushes Gibson into a chair* Assistant!

Jessica: How come I can't lead the surgery?

Gibson: SURGERY?!

Sprx: PUT ON YOUR GLOVES!

Jessica: *puts on gloves*

Sprx: Hand me the mustard J.J

Jessica: Don't call me that *hands mustard,and Sprx measures and squeezes it inside his mouth*

Gibson: MMMMMMRRRRRFGGGG!

Viola: NO!

Sprx: Vinegar. And you measure please

Jessica: *measures five spoons of vinegar and hands it too Sprx,who pours it in Gibson's mouth*

Gibson: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Viola: GIBSON!

Sprx: Cinnamon powder please

Jessica: I'm gunna be sick..*hands a ladle of cinnamon to Sprx,and dumps it in Gibson's mouth*

Sprx: You're free to go!

*Gibson runs to the horizon for dear life*

Viola: GIBSOOOOOOOON!

*Viola chases him*

 **Hmm...okay..next is from Beehimisee...#DareAlexis Eat as much hot sauce as you can**

Jessica: *Hands the hot sauce to Alexis*

Alexis: [sigh] *opens the hot sauce* Let's get this over with.

*Jessica,Sprx and Fire records it on camera*

Alexis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Runs to horizon for dear life*

Jessica: Well!

 **Hmm...Okay...next is from Crookem #DareAntauri Do your best chicken dance outside,on the lawn. Where the whole neighbourhood can see you.**

Jessica: FANFICTION PEOPLE GIMME A BREAK I'M THE ONE WHO'S TYPING ALL THE ANSWERS AND YOU KEEP CRAVING FOR MORE!

Antauri: Ugh

Sprx: Go ooooon 'Tauri!

Antauri: *grumbles and bends like a chicken* buck..buck..buck..buck-caw..buck..buck..buck-caw-

Jessica/Sprx/Fire: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Jessica: Good one 'tauri!

 **Hil-LARIOUS! Next is from FunnyBunny #DareJessica Wear a pink tattoo that reads 'Barbie fan!'**

Jessica: WHAT?! BUT..BUT..BUT..

Sprx: WE ALL HAVE BUTTS' FOR SHUGAZOOM'S SAKE!

 ***Snaps fingers and tattoo appears***

Jessica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **DON'T WORRY! THE TATTOO IS NOT PERMANENT AND YOU CAN TAKE IT OFF WHEN THE CHAPTER IS OVER!**

Jessica: *whimpers*

Sprx: I-

Jessica: Not. . . .word.

Sprx: Okay okay. *zips mouth shut,locks it and throws away the key*

Nova: What a relief.

 **Okay...next...oh no..it's a dare for me..from Quelusal...#Dreamer Take a selfie with your finger up your nose,and post it to all social media.**

Jessica: I would laugh if I didn't have this f***ing tattoo.

Sprx: WOW

Storm: DO IT!

 **Ugh...*sticks finger in her nose,and takes selfie,and posts it to social media***

*Jessica's phone rings*

Jessica: 's on my Hangouts, Twitter,Facebook,Instagram-

 **Please shut up. *Washes finger***

Jessica: Are you done?

 **Yes. But we've answered twelve reviews so we'll continue the others on the next chapter.**

Jessica: HAVE PITY ON ME I HAVE MY OWN STORIES TO UPDATE OKAY?!I'M THE ONE WHO RUNS THIS STORY!?

 **I thought I did.**

Jessica: Shuddup. I'm gunna erase this tattoo off.

 **DON'T REVIEW FOR SOME TIME PEEP-AL! NOW LET'S WATCH THE SABOTAGES JESS GAVE TO A &A!**

* * *

 _#1_

 _Andrew and Alexis are sitting in the back of the library,reading the same book. Andrew looks at Alexis._

 _Andrew: Alexis?_

 _Alexis: Yeah?_

 _Andrew: Do you-would you like to come with me to the da-_

 _Suddenly a girl with rowdy cloths places one arm on Andrew and another one on Alexis_

 _Jessica: Hey GUUUUUUUUUUUYS! WASSUP?_

 _Andrew: Hey Janessa...listen,I'll see you soon Alexis. Bye!_

 _And he rushes off,and Alexis taps her foot and crosses her hands and stares at Jessica._

 _Alexis: Grr..._

 _Jessica: What?!_

 _Alexis:He was about to ask me to the dance Jess! And you-_

 _Jessica: Puh-LEASE! He didn't even know my name properly. He doesn't know your bestie's name! How lame is that!?_

 _Alexis: Argh!_

* * *

Jessica: *faints from typing to long*

 **MAYDAY! MAYDAY! AUTHORESS FAINTED DUE TO CONTINUOUS TYPING! SORRY GUYS! DON'T REVIEW!AND SEE YOU SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY JESS UPDATES!**

Jessica: Sorry. The computer went BAM!

Alexis: Because you ruined it?

Jessica: NO! It's because I'm sizzling HOT! And I'm informing you all Andrew is Alexis's new boyfriend.

*Le gasp*

Andrew: Hi

Jessica: * Pins him to the wall* Listen Drew Boy! You betta take care of my gal for me or else your butt will be separated from from your bod-AY! *Takes out chainsaw and starts it*

Alexis: WOAh WOAh WOAH! *Time out symbol and stands between Jessica and Andrew* Nobody's separating anyone's butt from anyone's bodies!

Jessica: LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!

Alexis: JESSICA JACKSON!

Jessica: FINE! But listen Drew, you'd better take care of me sister or else...!

Andrew: Okay okay. or else I die.I get it.

 **We better move on. First one's from Josh #DareAlexis With powder on one hand slap Andrew with it.**

Jessica: Wow.I have to lecture Alexis instead of Drew boy.

Andrew: It's Andrew Jenessa

Jessica: It's Jessica Drew boy.

Alexis: ITS JESSICA AND ITS ANDREW! NOW SHUDDUP OR ELSE YOUR BUTTS ARE GONE!

Jessica&Andrew: Fine.

Jessica: NOW SLAP HIM! *Hands powder to Alexis*

Alexis: Sorry Andrew..*smacks him*

Jessica: Good. DREAM-A!

 **Yeah next is from...SeeScooby #DareNova: Go rinse your mouth out with soap for a minute,then blow bubbles from your mouth until the soap runs out.**

Jessica:AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nova: JESSICA JACKSON SHUT UP!

Alexis: This is strange. Jessica's fav monkey is actually Nova. And Nova is threatening her.

Jessica: Thanks a lot Lexi

Alexis: No problemo!

Nova:Awwwwwwwwww

Jessica: THIS IS NO TIME FOR 'Aw's' PRIVATE! THIS IS WAR! NOW HERE! *Gives soap to Nova* GO RINSE YOUR MOUTH PRIVATE!

Nova: I think you should wash your mouth...

Jessica: NICE JOKE PRIVATE! NOW GO!

Nova: *walks to the sink grumbling*

 **Well that was strange...next is from...Irinara #AskAlexis Have you ever looked at yourself and thought "Wow,I'm getting fat!"?**

Alexis: Well...I've looked in the mirror-

Jessica: But I was the one who said Alexis looks fat.

Everyone:...

 **Okaaaay...Next is from EditThief #DareViola Eat two blocks of butter.**

Viola: WHA-

Jessica: hehe...

Viola: BUT-

Jessica:hehehe...

Viola: HOW-

Jessica: haha...

Viola: CAN YOU-

Jessica: HAHA...

Viola: WILL YOU-

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-

Alexis: PERCY JACKSON IS STUP-

Jessica: *pins Alexis to the wall,points a knife at her neck*

Jessica: DO-YOU-WANT-TO-FINISH-THAT-SENTENCE-PUNK?"

Alexis: *whimpers* N-n-no M-madam...

Jessica: Good. *Jessica stomps her foot,and Alexis runs for her life*

Gibson: I had no idea Jessica could be that much sca-

Jessica: *glares at Gibson*

Gibson: I'll be good.

Jessica: Good...Now Vi... EAT THE BUTTER!

Viola: Groooaaan...*Eats a scoop*

 **Now I can see Jess at another angle...anyway,next is from Finanet #DareNova Pound your chest and do your best Tarzan howl**

Nova: GRRRRR

Jessica: See? She's getting warmed up!

All the boys:...

Nova: Can all the boys get out?

Jessica: YOU HEARD THE MONKEY! MOOOOOOOOOOOVE OUT!

Nova: You to Jess

Jessica: Vlákas...

Gibson: You can speak greek?

Jessica: Sorta...comes from Percy Jackson.

*All the boys and Jessica goes out*

Nova: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOHOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nova:...

Nova:You can come in!

*Everyone comes in*

 **That was creepy. Anyway,next is from-**

Viola: I FINISHED!

Gibson: VIOLA! *Rushes towards her*

Viola: I'm gunna be sick...

*Gibson and Viola walk out*

Jessica: Well!

 **Continuing. From Avvemena #DareAntauri:Kiss Maya for the longest you can,in front of others.**

Sprx Fire and Jessica: Dis gun' be gud!

Antauri: Uh...

Maya:Uh...

*kiss*

Jessica: *puts on sunglasses*

*After one minute...*

Antauri and Maya: GASP!

*They both run out*

Jessica: Probably to kiss some more...

Sprx and Fire:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA!

 **Ugh. Next is from Autdeck #DareJessica Wear a very skinny dress for two whole minutes and flirt with all the guys in the room.**

All the boys: *run out*

Jessica:Uh...sorry Autdeck...Anyway...how DO you flirt?

Nova: Hmmm...

Olivia: Hmmmmm...

 **Okay so next is from Kirtongo #DareStorm Do your best bellydance**

Jessica:...

All the girls:...

Jessica: I'll go out *walks out*

*Two minutes later...*

Nova: JESS YOU CAN COME IN!

Jessica: Did she-

Storm: Yes I did it. And it's a good thing none of the boys are here.

Jessica: I'm right here.

Olivia: You're a gi-

Jessica: Tomboy

Storm: Uh-

Jessica: Tomboy

Nova: She has good taste.

Jessica: Oh goody!


	7. Chapter 7

**Today's gunna be a bit rough...**

Olivia: Why?

Nova:Uh...have you even noticed what Alexis and Jessica are doing?

*Everyone stares*

*Alexis's hair is uncombed,shirt was stains,and her eyes are red*

Nova:Oh god,what's wrong?!

Sprx: OMG what the Shuggazoom is Jessica-

Gibson:Oh

Otto:My

Fire:Pancakes!

*Jessica's sea green highlights are red,sleeve of her shirt is torn,jeans are ripped so badly,and she's throwing her blue COOKIES in the trash*

Jessica: THAT IDIOT! THAT F**KSTER! THAT'S CR*PPY LITTLE F**KING B*TCH! GO F**K YOURSELF YOU B*TCH AND [Insert horrible speach]

Nova: Are you cursing the cookies?

 **Why are your highlights red?**

Jessica: WHY MY HIGHLIGHTS RED? I TELL YOU WHY HIGHLIGHTS ARE RED! BECAUSE I WANT REVENGE! I WANT TO-

Otto: Why do you want revenge?

Jessica: THAT NASTY LITTLE WORM PROMISED TO LOVE ALEXIS! LIKE,

 _"HEY BABE! KNOW,YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL-EST GIRL ON EARTH?!"_

Nova: You mean Andrew?

Alexis: DON'T SAY HIS NAME! *cries like a fountain*

Viola: *gasp* NO! YOU DON'T MEAN TO SAY...

Jessica: THAT B*TCH BROKE UP WITH ALEXIS AND RAN OFF WITH AVA! HE TWEETED IT ON TWITTER! THEY WERE BARELY FOR 13 DAYS!

*Le gasp*

Alexis: *sobs uncontrollably*

Viola:...

Jessica: Ese idiota POCO ! Ese gusano baboso ! CUBO tan grande de DROOL nariz!

Sprx: What did she say?

Gibson: She said Andrew's a little idiot and a slimy worm,and a big bucket of nose drool...

Otto: Ouch.

Fire:There goes his ego

Jessica: No se preocupe Alexis . Encontraremos Un buen chico Para Usted...

Nova: Huh?

Viola: Don't worry Alexis. We'll find a good guy for you...

Everyone: Awwww...

*Jessica takes out chainsaw*

Jessica: Tha ton skotóso !

Nova: Something tells me that means, 'I will kill him'?

Viola: Correct

Gibson: Wow she knows Greek.

Jessica: HIS BUTT WILL WILL BE THE SPOILS OF WORLD WAR THREE...

Maya: Eew,thank gods I can float

 **Why don't we get on with the show,and then we'll kill Mr. Rule Breaker?**

Jessica: FINE! TOTALLY HEARTLESS HEART BREAKER,THAT BOY! I SWEAR I'M GUNNA KNEE HIM IN THE MIDDLE NEXT TIME-

Sprx:I think I better warn him wear some guard else something is gonna pop.

Jessica:I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHETHER ONE POPS OR NOT! I DON'T CARE IF I FOUND HIM DEAD IN THE GUTTER,HIS BODY SEVERED IN PIECES-

 **First is from...LeadKixBorn: #AskGibson What would you do if your current girlfriend ended things right now?**

Jessica:Hey! Interrupting is rude!

 **I said we'll do the show first.**

Jessica:Fine,whatevs. Hey Brainy,answer.

Gibson: I would curl into a ball and die.

Viola: Aww...Don't worry Gibson..I won't break up with you...

Alexis:*starts crying again and hugs Jessica*

Jessica:There,there.*hands tissue number 10,653*

 **Aww...next is from the same person, #DareGibson:I dare you to sleep(ahem~!) with Viola tonight.**

Sprx: This ain't so 'Aww' now ain't it Dreamer?

 **Shuddup.**

Gibson:But...but..

Jessica: WE-

Sprx: All have butt's...we know...C'mon Gibby!

Jessica: Actually they already did [ahem~] when they got drunk

Viola: Phew

Jessica: But you still have to do it

Gibson: Crap

Jessica:Like,tonight. You gotta show us proof!

Gibson and Viola:*sweat drop*

 **I'm gunna be sick. Next is from Contera #DareViola:Say the English alphabet backwards,in British accent. Gibson can help you out with the accent part,but only if you kiss him every time he has to help you.**

Viola: I'm not good at British accent!

Jessica: Tough luck

Viola: Fine...Z...Y...X...

Sprx: Wow she's good

Viola: W...V...U...T-

*Gibson corrects*

Jessica: KISS!

*Kiss*

Gibson:Haha,I'm starting to enjoy this-

Viola: Shut up! S...R...Q...

Gibson:Uh..sorry-

*Kiss*

Gibson:I like this Contera.

Viola: P...O..

Sprx:Well,Gibby boy,tonight you'll be getting many more,from LeadKixBorn's dare

Viola:I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SAID THAT!

*Sprx sweatdrops*

Viola:AS WELL AS THE PERSON WHO ASKED ME TO DO _IT!_

*LeadKixBorn hides in the shadows and prays to god not to be found*

LeadKixBorn: The First Book of Moses, Called Genesis

In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth...

*recites the entire Bible*

Jessica:BASTANTE! VIOLA, ABRES LA BOCA PARA UNA MALDICIÓN MÁS, TE LO TIRAN ABAJO TÁRTARO! SOLO DILE LOS 24 ALFABETOS MALDITA!

Alexis:Actually...its 26 alphabets...

Jessica:...

*Everyone stares at her*

Jessica:WHATEVER!

Alexis:...

Everyone:...

Jessica:ITS ALL THE SAME SHIT! WHO CARES,AT LEAST YOU GUYS GET THE PICTURE,RIGHT?!

Everyone:*Murmurs within themselves*

Viola:*sighs* N...M...M,right?

*kiss*

Gibson:Briti-ish!

Viola:*groan*L...K...J...

*kiss*

Viola:Okay,okay,j! J!

*Gibson smiles sneakily*

Jessica: HOW DARE YOU GET MY LETTER WRONG!

Alexis: Maybe she'll get B right-

Jessica: SHUT UP!

Viola: I...H-

*kiss*

Viola: ARRRGH!

Jessica: This isn't Halloween,so don't be a pirate...

Viola:G...F...E-

*kiss*

Gibson: I'm beginning to enjoy this-

Viola: Grrr-

*kiss*

Viola: You little-

*kiss*

Viola: *grumbles* D...C...B...A THERE!

Alexis: She got B right.

Jessica: Shut it

 **O-kaaaay the last one!**

Jessica: THEN WE CAN KILL MR. RULE BREAKER!

 **Uhh...Okaaay..Next is from Passwand #DareStorm Sing 'Let it go!' in a porta potty.**

Jessica:...

Alexis: Three...

Sprx: Two...

Fire: One-

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

*Everyone stares*

Jessica: It's not that funny

Jessica: NOW GET IN THERE STORM-AY! *Pushes her in Porta potty*

Jessica: MUSIC!

*Let it go music comes out of nowhere*

Storm: _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footstep to be seen-_

Sprx: God dammit she's good...

Storm: The _wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

Jessica: She's great!

Alexis: Shut it!

Storm: _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal don't feel don't let them nooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Well now they noooo_

Jessica: ENOUGH!

*Storm comes out*

Jessica: WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW REVIEWERS THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING THIS SHOW A BLAST IF WE DIDN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW REMIND US ZIP ZAP ZOOP KEEP REVIEWING PEEPS NOW I GOTTA GO WHAP SOME DREW-BUTT!

*Claps from audience*

 **THOSE WERE MY LINES!**

Jessica: Well I took them. So they're not yours any more...

 **Crap.**

Jessica:WELL,TA-TA EVERYONE!

 **WAIT! We got one more review!**

Alexis:YAY!

 **It's from Chazno-01. Thank you,dear Chazno!**

Chazno-01:*giggles* Welcome.

 **I got to ask everyone on the Team... What was the most embarrassing moment of your training days (You know,with your members?)**

Chiro:Well...I did tear my pant right in the middle when I tried to do a full split.

Alexis:Who stitched it?

Chiro: I threw it in the trash

Alexis:Aw...I could've kept it in the display section...

Jessica:NEXT!

Gibson:I landed face first on the floor,broke my nose...

Antauri: I haven't had any embarrassing moments of you ask so...

Nova:I pulled a muscle and groaned like a whale going into labour or something...

Otto: I farted

*everyone looks at him with anime line eyes and sweatdrops*

Otto: And I was laughing over it

*Someone sprays air refresher*

Jessica:What did it smell like?

Everyone:EEEEEW!


	8. SEASON II

Jessica: AAAAAAAAAAAND WELCOME BACK PEEPS TO...Uh...

Jessica: What was the name of the story again?

Sprx: CHIRO AND HIS PINK UNDERWEAR!

Jessica: P-pink?

Jessica: Well if it's underwear,it doesn't matter

Jessica: WELCOME BACK TO CHIRO'S PINK UNDERWEAR!

Chiro: Huh? *peeps in his pants* MY UNDERWEAR IS GREEN YA TUBESUCKERS!

Jessica: Is there blue food in the tube?

Alexis: Not again...WELCOME BACK TO OUR STORY, "TWO AUTHORESS'S TALES AND STORIES! SEASON TWO!"

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS WE'RE BACK!**

Jessica: Yes we are. And I've made a few CHANGES to this story...

Alexis: What do ya mean?

Jessica: Instead of having only SRMTHFG in this...why don't we have ALL the fandoms? Like Percy Jackson...Harry Potter...Twilight...Divergent...The Fault in our Stars...

Alexis: DUDE THAT'S AN AMAZING IDEA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Jessica: *Puts on Blue Shades* I know,my dear Lexi. I know.

Brandon: Hi

Jessica: BRANDON!

Olivia: Whaa?

Alexis: Oh and I forgot to tell you that Jess has a boyfriend!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Sprx:...

Olivia: WHO?!

Brandon: Hi

 **...**

 **YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW?**

Chiro: Wait Dreamer...you knew?!

 **Course I did! She keeps PMing me about Brandon...**

Brandon: She does? What does she say?

Jessica: I will slap you

Brandon: I'm sorry. I love you

Jessica: Love you too

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sprx:...

Sprx:...

 **O-kaay! #AskJessica!: Do you still hate Andrew?**

Jessica: Actually before I answer this,we need to give our reviewers an update. Actually the main reason we haven't been updating was because Alexis got Cancer. She was close to a fatal state actually. And Brandon's ex-girlfriend Peyton has been a real pain and preventing Brandon from talking to me. And so me and Andrew only had each other to protect ourselves from that jerk Jason. So even though I hated him,after some time I grew fond of him.

Sprx: What happened to our Jessica

Brandon: I think she read 'The House of Hades' for the 100000000000000 [add more 0's] time and broke.

Jessica: You know me well

Brandon: I know

Andrew: I always shipped 'Jandon'

Jessica: As if I secretly didn't take pics of you and Alexis when you were just 'friends' in the library

Alexis: Wait what did-

Jessica: DREAMER!

 **RIGHT RIGHT! *Ahem* #AskBrandon; When did you get a crush on Jessica?**

Brandon: Uh...

Andrew: Oh THIS is gunna be interesting...

Brandon: Well we both met like,in third grade right? Or was it forth? Anyway,so back then I liked her a lot. Then in sixth grade I kind of liked her even more...then in seventh-

Andrew: He used to talk about her every freaking day,and I would get pretty tense. Cause my Best bro was hanging out with a girl is was scared of.

Jessica: Are you still scared of me Drew bo-

Andrew: DREAMER!

 **OKAY OKAY TO...#AskSprx: Who would you date..Olivia or Jessica**

Sprx: *Glances nervously at Nova* Honestly...I uh...don't wanna hurt Otto...so I guess it's Jess-

Brandon: YOU TOUCH HER AND YOUR BUTT WILL BE AT THE MOON

 _My dear Sprx,you do NOT want to go there_

 **Wait...aren't you the dude who Jessica kicked to the moon in our Truth or Dare story in Chapter 6?**

 _*Sigh* Indeed I am,dear Authoress,and-_

Jessica: GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE- *Kicks the voice to the moon [again]*

 _NOOOOOOOOOO...IF I DIE,FIND ME A WIFE AND TELL HER THAT I LOVE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

Alexis: So Brandon will you take up the challenge?

Brandon: Um no...I'd rather tell Jessica that I love her

*Everyone aww's as Jandon kisses*

Olivia: THEY ARE SO CUTE! No offence to Alandrew...

Alexis: None taken Oli!

 **I'm gunna faint from all this mushiness...next I expect it to be Jandon's wedding...okay next is #AskEveryone: How do you feel when Jandon are together?**

 **Well I feel happy for my friend!**

All the girls: YAAAAAAAY!

All the boys:...

Otto: Well Jessica's...changed ever since Jandon started...

Brandon: Actually that's true

Andrew: Totally

Chiro: She'll never be the same

 ***Sniff* I'm gunna cry #AskNova if you weren't the sister of Gibson would you date him?**

Sprx: WHAT THE-

Nova: Well maybe...but he's not really my type...plus Viola would kill me...

Sprx: AND ME?

Nova: Never heard of him

 **Ouch...well...#AskJessica: If you had to date anyone from the monkey team,who would it be?**

Jessica: Uh...If Brandon wasn't my boyfriend,I'd answer,but I-

Brandon: *Points to all the boys* LISTEN UP BRO'S,YOU TOUCH MY GIRL AND I SWEAR BY THE RIVER STYX-

Sprx: He's a Percy Jackson fan?

Alexis: Yup

 **Makes sense about how they liked each other then**

 **Aaaand we better move on. So from now on this story will be not only for SRMTHFG Or the authoress's here...but for ALL the Fandoms! Keep reviewing peeps!**

 **AND NOW I'VE got a question for Jandon and Alandrew: How much kids [You have to answer]**

Alexis: Uh...well...maybe..two?

Andrew: Same here

Jessica: Maybe two yeah...*Sips blue smoothie*

Brandon:...

Brandon:...

Brandon:...

Brandon: TEN!

Jessica: *Spits out drink*


End file.
